I Really Want You Both
by Lyrical.Liar
Summary: Maya is in love with Ryan Sheckler but they haven't even met. What happens when Ryan Sheckler AND one of the Jonas brothers fall in love with her? Who will she choose? R&R plz! Story better then summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Maya's POV**

He was spread out on a beach towel, beside me. The water lapping at the edge of the beach. His blondish-brownish hair was blowing in the wind. With the sunset behind him on the picturesque beach I knew once again that he was the one I loved.

His tan, muscled arms reached out for me and he held me in such a loving hug that I never wanted to move. I looked up into his eyes and I knew he was about to tell me that he loved me, that I was the one that he had been looking for.

That was always my dream. And this is always the part that I wake up. **(A/N don't you hate when you wake up just before your dream starts to get really good!?!)**

I rolled over, trying to fall back to sleep so that I could finish that fantasy. But I knew I couldn't. I heard my alarm turn on and I sat up. I looked around my room for a minute before starting to get ready.

Everywhere I looked, I saw the green/blue eyes of the man in my dreams. Ryan Sheckler. **(A/N if you don't know who Ryan Sheckler is then… ARE YOU INSANE?!?! He's the most beautiful guy EVER!!!! I'll put pics on my profile!) **The yellow of my wall was barely visible under all the posters of Ryan that coated the walls.

But I knew that, as much as I didn't want to, I knew it was time to get back to reality. I would probably never even meet Ryan Sheckler, let alone have him tell me he loves me!! He's always travelling to different skateboarding events all around the world.

I had a shower in a record time of five minutes. I blow-dried my naturally insanely curly hair **(A/N My hair is insanely curly but it can't really be straightened very easily.) **and straightened it before throwing on my gray skinny jeans and pink aeropostale tee.

I sprayed my hair with some kind of stuff that makes it really shiny and gets rid of any frizz, grabbed my iPod, a bagel for the road **(A/N I also have a freaky obsession with bagels!!) **and my pink converse and headed out the door with visions of Ryan floating behind my eyes.

**Heyy! I hope you liked it!! Please R&R tell me if i should keep writing! and i don't mind flames!!! i love you all! C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy! Sorry I didn't update sooner- I was sick :( **

When I arrived at school, everything was the usual chaos of getting all your books and into class before the bell. I hurried to my locker at the far end of the school.

When I got there, my friends were already waiting, as usual. Nate was leaning against his locker in obvious boredom, snapping the piece of gum that was always in his mouth. His brown hair was styled in the casual way that's supposed to look like it wasn't styled, but you can always tell it was.

My other best friend, Jenny, was busy applying yet another coat of lipgloss. She was really pretty, yet totally oblivious to that fact. Her longish blonde hair was always styled perfectly and her clothes were right out of a magazine. She was the girl that every boy in school had a crush on, yet she didn't notice any of them.

When I was just a few feet away from them, Nate looked up. "Hey!" he smiled.

"What's up? I replied while unlocking my locker. "Nothing much," Jenny said, speaking for the first time.

"What flavor today?" I asked. It was like a ritual. Everyday she chose a new lipgloss and every morning I pretended to care what flavor it was.

"Pina Colada," she replied distractedly. "My sister chose it for me yesterday."

"Here," Nate cut in, "I pulled this from one of my sister's magazine's for you last night". He revealed a magazine page with a huge picture of Ryan Sheckler's head. I looked into Ryan's eyes and remembered my dream. I sighed.

"Thanks Nate! I love it! I'll put it right beside this picture of him," I showed him the one empty space left in my locker, the rest of it was covered in pictures, of course, of Ryan Sheckler. I grabbed my English book and slammed my locker shut.

I turned around to see Jenny looking at me with disgust. "What?" I asked. "What's the matter?"

"I just don't see how you can love him so much. I mean, what do you actually know about him?"

"Have you not been around for all the episodes of 'Life of Ryan' we watch?" **(A/N If you've never seen 'Life of Ryan' then you HAVE to see it! Ryan spends like, half his time skateboarding and not wearing a shirt! It's on Tuesdays at 10pm on MTV)**

"Yea, of course I've been around for that show, but that doesn't really tell you anything about him." I could tell she was starting to get distressed because when she gets mad, her ears turn pinkish. It's actually kind of annoying.

"What else do I need to know? I know his birthday, his favorite color, all of the names of his friends and, most importantly, how to get to his heart! Besides, I could ask you the same question about the Jonas Brothers. Especially Nick!"

"Yea, well…" she sputtered. I knew I had her now. "Let's just drop this. Okay? I don't want to fight with you over which guys we do and don't like."

"Okay," she replied. "We have to get to class anyway."

"Lets go, " said Nate, cheerfully "I'm sick of hearing you two fight over two guys you don't even know and probably never will. Come on!"

**I hope you guys like it!! Please keep reviewing or I'll stop writing!! XOXO C**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay well, this chapter is longer but I hope it's still as good!! XO C**

After English, Nate and I had Math and Jenny had History, so we decided to meet at our lockers and then we could go to lunch together. As Nate and I walked towards math we talked about Jenny's upcoming birthday.

"So do have any ideas on what we can get for her?" I asked. "We've done gift cards, manicures, pedicures, jewelry… is there anything that we haven't already gotten for her?"

"Well I do have one idea-"

"Really ?! What is it?!"

"Will you let me finish?"

"Yeah, sorry," I mumbled sheepishly.

"Well anyway, as I was saying," he glared at me, "I was on-line last night and I saw this ad for…. A Jonas Brothers Concert!!!!!"

"Omigosh! She'll love that!" I screamed, causing four people to turn and look at me.

"Wait! I haven't even told you the best part yet!" I could tell he was getting excited just telling me about it. "Guess where it is?"

"Just tell me already, before I have a stroke."

"It's in San Clemente California!"

If I was excited before, it was nothing compared to how I felt now!! "You had better not be kidding, Nate. Do you mean _the_ San Clemente? _The _San Clemente where Ryan Sheckler lives? Where he drives his Range Rover and skateboards in the roads?"

"The one and only!"

"Omigosh! _Omigosh_! **OMIGOSH**! I am going to be walking on the same sidewalk and seeing the same things that Ryan Sheckler sees EVERYDAY!? I CAN"T BELIEVE IT!! I love you Nate!!!" I was starting to hyperventilate a little bit but I didn't really care because I was going to San Clemente!

"Wait! I just thought of something. How are we going to get there? I mean, we can't drive and we live in Canada!"

"Well, I already looked into that. See, the company that my dad works at is having a one-week conference at Newport Beach, so he said that he can get his company to pay for three more plane tickets! Newport is only a few miles from San Clemente so it will be no problem for us to get there!!"

"Your dad would actually bring the three of us with him to a conference in Newport for a week? That's awesome! I love your dad! And Jenny's gonna totally flip when we tell her about this!" I had actually forgotten that it was Jenny's birthday present in my excitement."I really truly do love you Nate!"

Nate's POV 

I have to admit that it is pretty cool of my dad to bring us with him. Looking into Maya's eyes and seeing to pure joy and excitement and joy in her eyes made me even more excited! The only time I had ever crossed the border was when my sister took me shopping in Detroit so going to see a concert in San Clemente and staying in Newport has to be the coolest thing that has ever happened to me.

That doesn't make it any easier to see how in love Maya is with Ryan Sheckler though. She's just so… beautiful, and smart, and just…. everything a guy could want in a girl. When she said sheloves me, it sent flutters through my heart. I think I've loved her since the first day of kindergarten, when I dared her to eat a fruit-roll-up wrapper for a piece of my brownie. **(A/N I guy I know actually did that! In kindergarten, he ate an entire fruit-roll-up wrapper!! lol) **It amazed me that she had the guts to do something like that… for a brownie!

She truly is my best friend. Sure, I love Jenny to, but only as a friend. There's just something about Maya……

The warning bell woke me up from my daydream.

"Come on slowpoke! We're gonna be late!" Maya called from down the hall. She is just a little ball of energy! We walked to math discussing our plans for the trip the whole way.

YAY!! I really want to go to San Clemente too…that would be SOOO AWESOME!! Well, I hoped everyone liked it! PLEASE REVIEW if you want me to keep writing!!!! XOXO C♥ 


	4. Chapter 4

You people who are getting their panties in a knot because the Jonas Brothers haven't really come into action yet…JUST CHILL!!!! THEY'RE COMING!!!!!!! And trust me, you won't be disappointed! I've already got it all planned out!! XO C♥

Maya's POV

Math passed in a blur, as usual. Today I was paying even less attention though because my head was filled with thoughts of going to San Clemente. I was also trying to picture Jenny's reaction when we told her that we are going to see the Jonas Brothers. She would go insane! She was almost as in love with Nick Jonas as I am with Ryan Sheckler.

I have to admit, Nick is pretty cute. Plus, his hair is as curly as mine! (when it's not straightened). It would be pretty cool to get to meet all three of them. Joe, the cute, funny one, Kevin, the cute romantic one, and of course, Nick, the cute sensitive one.

When the bell rang, Nate and I literally ran to our lockers to meet Jenny. We got quite a few dirty looks from teachers, but they didn't try to stop us. We had decided we were going to tell Jenny at lunch, so that we would both be able to see her reaction.

When we got to the lockers, Jenny was already there. She looked a little surprised to see us, and I realized a second too late, that we could ruin our "surprise" by looking to hyped up.

After saying a quick "Hey" to Jenny, I pulled Nate aside.

"Nate, if we look to keyed up, she'll know that we're up to something. We have to play it cool," I said in a quick whisper.

"Hmm…" he thought for a minute, "You're right. We'll have to play it cool. And I think we should probably wait until after she eats to tell her because when she gets excited, she jumps around and usually knocks stuff over."

"So?" I replied, not understanding what he said about her knocking stuff over.

"They're serving chili in the cafeteria today."

"Ohh" I said, understanding immediately. Last time we had big, exciting news for Jenny, she knocked over three bowls of hot soup onto the people sitting next to us, because she was so excited. She's not the most graceful person I know.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Jenny asked closing her locker.

"Yep" I said quickly closing mine as well, with one last lingering glance at Ryan. "Let's go".

"When we arrived at the cafeteria, Nate and I headed over to our usual table while Jenny went over to the lunch line. Nate and I always brown bag our lunches and Jenny always buys food here.

When Jenny got back, we had already finished eating and were staring in opposite directions. Like the rest of the morning, my mind was occupied with thoughts of San Clemente, Ryan Sheckler and the Jonas Brothers.

Jenny finished her chili and started to clean up when Nate spoke up.

**Nate's POV**

When I saw Jenny start to clean up, I decided I had better tell her now. Maya and I had agreed that I should be the one to tell Jenny because I had basically organized this whole thing.

"Hey Jenny," I started. Jenny looked up. "Maya and I have picked out a birthday present for you, but we have to tell you about it now, because it's pretty big." I looked over a Maya to see her practically bouncing in her chair with a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Ookkkaaayyy…" she replied, almost nervously.

"You might want to sit down for a minute," she sat down carefully. "Okay so, I guess I'll start at the beginning. So last night I was on-line and I found something really cool that I thought you would really love for your birthday. I went and talked to my dad and he has a conference in Newport, so he said we could go with him."

"Newport? What are you talking about? What's this thing that I will really love?" she looked frantically from me to Maya and back."

"Calm down, it's nothing bad-" Maya cut me off.

"WE GOT YOU THREE TICKETS TO A JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT IN SAN CLEMENTE!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? ARE YOU SERIOUS? WE'RE GOING TO A JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT!!" I was right. She started jumping up and down and yelling and knocking stuff over.

"YES WE ARE!" Maya was jumping and yelling too.

"I can't believe it! You guys are…are… there's no word to describe how awesome you guys are!" she was starting to get a little crazy. She had the entire student body staring as she jumped around and screamed. I went over and grabbed her.

"Look," I said. "You need to calm down a little. I know you're, like, totally excited right now, but seriously! Chill!"

She sat down and seemed to really think about all this. "Wait a second…" she said thoughtfully, "Doesn't Ryan Sheckler live in San Clemente?"

Maya answered this one. "Yeah! Isn't that awesome! And we'll be there for a week, so we'll be able to, like, find his house and stuff!" she got a starry eyed look, like the one that comes over the eyes of a really dumb cheerleader when she's trying to think.

"Wow," Jenny looked at me, "Thank-you Nate. This is the best birthday present EVER!"

Just then the bell signaling the end of lunch rang and as we threw the remainders of our lunches in the trash, I was sure we were all thinking about the same thing. San Clemente and the Jonas Brothers!

**Okay so I'll probably put the Jonas Brothers in the next chapter or two… so REVIEW if you want to know what happens next…XOXO C♥**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy everyone!! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days but I've been busy!! (And banned from the computer…) but I'm back!!! lol! Anyway… Enjoy!! XOXO C♥**

Maya's POV

The next few weeks before the concert passed rather quickly. All of our parents said that it was okay for us to go to the concert and Nate had gotten the tickets. They were really good seats too. Front and centre!! That had gotten Jenny really excited because we would be sitting, like, six feet away from the stage!

The concert was on a Tuesday in April, only one day after Jenny's birthday and we were really pumped! We are going to fly down to Newport with Nate's dad on Saturday so we would have a few extra days before and after the concert to tour around.

On Friday before we left, I had Jenny over so that we could pack together. That was like another ritual that we had. Every time one of us was going away, the other person would come over and they would pack together. We have some pretty weird rituals. I was digging through my drawer, looking for my bikini. When I found it, I pulled it out and admired it for a minute before tossing it into my suitcase. It was black with little cherries all over it and all the ties had little cherry charms on them.

Jenny looked over, "Is that the suit from last summer?" she asked, eyeing the suit in my hands.

"Yeah," I replied, with a little bit of pride in my voice. I had babysat two little boys, ages 4 and 6, for one month in the summer to save up enough money to buy this bathing suit.

"It still looks as good as when you first bought it!" she said.

"I know. I didn't really get to wear it in the summer because I didn't get it until the end of August," I replied with a hint of regret in my voice.

"Oh. That sucks," Jenny said, turning back to my closet. She grabbed two more skirts and I grabbed my favorite pair of 'Juicy' shorts and then we zipped up my suitcase and lugged it into my ensuite bathroom to grab the rest of my stuff. After heaving my suitcase on top of Jenny's in her little brother's wheelbarrow (they were just too heavy to carry!) we headed over to Nate's house.

We had decided earlier that we would all just stay at Nate's house tonight since we had an early flight to catch. Once we arrived at Nate's, he came out and helped us, well, me load our things into the trunk of his dad's car. Since Jenny was, once again, applying a coat of lipgloss. With all of our stuff packed into the car, we headed back inside.

In Nate's kitchen, I hopped up on the counter and started looking through the latest copy of _Seventeen. _I have prescriptions **(A/N LOL SOPHIE!! For everyone else, that is actually supposed to be _subscription! _LOL)** to practically every magazine there is. (That is actually interesting!) Though my favorites are _Seventeen_ and _CosmoGIRL!_

When Nate handed me a glass of orange juice I put down my magazine and looked up.

"So, are you guys excited, or what?!" I asked, bouncing on the counter.

"Omigosh! Yes!" they both shouted at the same time. They looked so funny yelling like that with the same smile spreading across their faces that I started to laugh. And I don't mean just a little giggle, I mean a full blown laughing attack. I was laughing so hard I fell off the counter, which made me laugh even harder. Tears were streaming down my face and I felt like I was going to be sick. When I looked up I saw Jenny and Nate holding onto the counter, also laughing uncontrollably.

After a few minutes of trying to calm myself, I finally was able to talk again. "I'd say we're pretty excited!" I giggled.

For the rest of the evening, we just hung out and watched movies. We went to sleep pretty early, with Nate on the top bunk, Jenny on the bottom and me on the air mattress on the floor. At 4am Nate's dad came in and woke us up so that we could get to the airport in time for our 6:30 flight.

When we got to the airport, I could definitely feel the excitement building. As we boarded the plane, we realized that we weren't all sitting together. Jenny, Nate and Nate's dad were all sitting together and I was sitting across from them. Nate's dad offered to take my seat so I could sit with Jenny and Nate, but I said no thanks, that I like meeting new people anyway.

And was I ever happy I had said that when I saw who was sitting next to me…

**Who's sitting next to her? I need more reviews or you might need to wait for a while before I update again! And the Jonas Brothers WILL be in the next chapter. I promise! XOXO C♥**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so it's been a while since I updated and I'm really sorry! Especially since I left it at a cliffe and people (Ahem…Sophie!!) have been bugging me non-stop to try to find out who was sitting next to her on the plane so…

Maya's POV 

From the second I saw those diamond earrings and the Red Bull hat I knew I must be dreaming. I looked over, trying to get Jenny's attention, but her eyes were glazed over and she was staring into space.

I whipped out my iPhone and texted her. **(A/N I don't know if you actually can text on airplanes but just go with it!!) **

Maya: Am I dreaming?!

I saw Jenny's bag vibrate and she pulled out her phone. She looked over at me curiously when she saw the caller ID, but when she saw the excitement on my face she read my message.

Jenny: What R U talking about?

Maya: Look at who's sitting next 2 me.

Jenny: Is that…

Maya: RYAN SHECKLER!

Jenny: OMJ! I can't believe it!

Maya: I know! I have the best luck EVER!

Jenny: Well, U have 2 say something 2 him!

Maya: What am I supposed 2 say?

Jenny: I dunno… you'll think of something.

I looked up from my phone to see Ryan looking at me.

"Hey" he said. I noticed that his voice sounded way better in person than it did on TV.

"Hey" I replied, trying not to hyperventilate. I looked over at Jenny and she gave me a huge smile and a thumbs up before reaching for he iPod and my last issue of _CosmoGIRL!_

"So you're Ryan Sheckler, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," there was obvious boredom in his voice.

"Well, I am a huge fan of yours. I mean like, your biggest fan."

"Cool," he looked over at me again.

"Yeah," 'well this kind of sucked'. I thought to myself. ' I'm finally meeting the guy that I'm going to marry and he's only said three words to me.' I could feel excitement tingling inside me at the thought of sitting this close to the guy of my dreams.

I looked over at him one last time before pulling out my iPod and tilting my chair back a little bit. This was going to be a long plane ride.

**Okay so this chapter is kind of short, but I need more ideas for before they get to the concert! Help! And keep reviewing! XOXO C♥**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ryan's POV**

I looked over at the girl sitting beside me. She was really pretty with her brown hair and deep eyes. It was like you could see into her soul just by looking into her eyes.

She looked up at me from her cell phone with pure excitement in her eyes. When she caught me looking at her, I merely said "Hey" and turned away. I can get a little tongue-tied around pretty girls.

She surprised me by replying with another simple "Hey". I liked the sound of her voice. It was soft and sweet, like a singer's.

Her eyes were shining and I could see the excitement on her face. I decided to act bored and maybe she would stop talking to me. I didn't want to make a complete fool of myself in front of another girl.

**Flashback**

"So, Ryan, this is my cousin Hannah," Casey said. He was one of my best friends and was always trying to set me up with pretty girls. And it turned out I actually kind of liked this girl.

That was my problem. That's when I get all tongue-tied and nervous.

"Hey Ryan" Hannah said with a cute little smile on her face.

"Hey" I replied, trying to keep my cool.

"So, do you want to go swimming?" she asked. We were at a beach party.

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

"Great! I just need to go put on my bathing suit. Give me five minutes."

"Okay," still trying to keep my cool as she ran off.

Five Minutes Later

"Okay, ready to go?" Hannah asked after returning in the hottest little bikini I had seen in a long time. It was this funky brownish print that matched perfectly with her tan.

But me, being the idiot I am when it comes to girls, instead of saying "Sure, lets go!" I replied, "Hannah? You have pretty boobies." She gave me an odd, terrified look and ran away, pulling on a T-shirt over her bathing suit.

For a minute I was confused about why she had run away, until what I said actually sunk in.

**End Flashback**

I looked up again to see the girl sitting next to me open her mouth again. "So you're Ryan Sheckler, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied, still trying to keep that boredom in my voice. I really didn't want another 'Hannah' incident, especially since there was no where for this girl to run if I embarrassed myself.

She said something else that I didn't quite register. I replied by saying "Cool" which apparently worked because she just turned away to grab her iPod and leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes with a sigh.

As I looked at her sitting there, eyes closed, picture of pure cuteness, I thought 'this is really stupid. I should be able to talk to a cute girl, especially one that I am going to have to spend the next 10 hours sitting with.

I leaned over a tapped her on the shoulder, just to prove to myself that I could talk to her without seeming like a fool. She sat up and looked at me.

"Hey," I said. "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name."

She stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm Maya."

"Maya. That's an unusual name," I said.

"Yeah, I think my mom got it from a book or something," she said.

From there the conversation just flowed. It was so easy to talk to her! She was very interesting, I didn't even worry about becoming tongue-tied. It was like her confidence was contagious or something.

**Nate's POV**

I looked over at Maya to see her chatting up some guy in a Red Bull cap. 'Who wears a cap on a plane?' I wondered to myself. She was so obviously flirting, it made me want to punch something.

It made me more then angry though, it made me sad. Really sad. I mean, I've loved Maya since kindergarten, but the only person she said she ever loved was Mr. I'm-So-Cool-Because-I'm-Pro-Skateboarder-Ryan-Sheckler. And now, the first guy that she sees on the plane she's flirting with?

This is messed up. I leaned over to talk to Jenny.

"Hey Jenn," I started. "Who's that guy that Maya's talking to?" I tried not to let my true feelings show through my voice, but I think Jenny heard a little bit of the despair.

"OMJ, you will never believe this, but it's Ryan Sheckler!" She caught Maya's eye and gave her a thumbs up.

I felt my jaw drop. "You're… kidding… right?" I said, struggling for words.

"Not a chance!" she cried. "Didn't you recognize the earrings, or the hat? I mean, I thought you would, seeing how you have to look at his picture practically every day!"

"Ummhmmm…" I said, lost in my thoughts. 'I can't believe this. What are the chances? She meets Ryan Sheckler, the guy of her dreams, on a plane? He's obviously falling in love with her, I mean, why wouldn't he be? It seems like everyone else is.'

These thoughts were still running through my head as got up.

"Where are you going?" Jenny asked, looking up.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I murmured, running to the bathroom.

**There you go! That's all I really have to say…… I hoped you liked it, blah blah blah…… and a special thanks to charmedNluckyP3 for the help coming up with ideas for this chapter!! XOXO C♥**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooo… it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry, but I need MORE REVIEWS!! Or I'll stop writing! XOXO C♥**

Maya's POV- In the airport

"So I guess this is good-bye then?" I asked timidly, looking at the floor.

"I guess…" Ryan trailed off. "but I want to see you again," he said, also with a bit of a timid sigh.

I looked up at him. "I'll call you," I said. "I'll talk to you everyday."

I saw a glint of excitement in his eyes. That excitement sent a flutter through my body. "Okay!" he replied, taking out his phone. "Here, put in your number!"

I grabbed his phone and passed him mine. I quickly added myself to his contacts and handed back his phone.

After an awkward hug and a quick good-bye and another promise to call him when we got to the hotel, I turned and walked over to Jenny.

"Hey!" I said as casually as I could, considering the fact that I had just spent a 10 hour flight talking to the man I plan to marry.

"Hey," she replied, matching my casualty.

After a few minutes, I couldn't hold it in any longer. "OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" I finally screamed, causing five of the people walking by to stop and look. I looked up at Jenny and she smiled at me as I started my play-by-play of the last 10 hours.

When I got to the part that Ryan actually started talking to me, I looked up to see Jenny in a complete trance, staring at something over my shoulder. I turned around to see what she was looking at, but I saw was a huge mass of people walking through the airport.

I looked back at Jenny to see her looking like she was about to faint.

"What's the matter?" I asked urgently.

"It's… It's… the… Jonas Brothers!" she said faintly before collapsing to the floor with a loud thump.

"OMIGOD!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I leaned over Jenny's limp form on the floor. This was not a scream of excitement about the Jonas Brothers being less then 15 feet away from us, no, this was a scream of pure terror.

Looking at Jenny's crumpled body, I was about to start to hyperventilate. I mean, I knew that Jenny has diabetes, that's one of the reasons that she loves Nick Jonas so much. But how to deal with her when she had an attack like this, I had no idea. **(A/N I don't know if you actually go unconscious when you have a diabetic attack, but we can pretend!)**

I felt the tears streaming down my face and I felt like such a baby. Here I was, a 15 year-old girl sitting on the floor of the airport, crying her eyes out. That's when I noticed some commotion in the huge group of people that were right behind us.

Suddenly, a cute boy that I knew I recognized from somewhere, jumped out of the group and ran over to me. He bent over Jenny's body and started pulling on the chain around her neck.

"Hey," I blubbered **(A/N Blubbered- what an awesome word!! LOL) **trying to figure out where I knew him from. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I was getting a little cheesed off at this guy. Who was he to just come up to my best friend and start stealing her jewellery?

"Oh, do you know her?" he looked at me for the first time. Those eyes, I was now positive that I knew him from somewhere.

"Yeah, she's my friend; I think she just had a diabetic attack. I don't know if she remembered to take her shots this morning, we had to leave pretty early," I was starting to pull myself together. Something about this guy made me feel like everything was going to be okay.

**Oohhh! Who's the guy? Will Jenny be okay? What happens next? You'll never know unless I get AT LEAST 5 reviews, okay? So review if you want me to keep writing! Mwahaha …! XOXO C****♥**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay … so last time I left it at a cliffe and I got like, a MILLION reviews! So thanks to everyone who did review and keep it up!! LOL XOXO C**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the Jonas Brothers or Ryan Sheckler. Just my own thoughts and characters!**

**Maya's POV- At The Hospital**

These two hours in the waiting room have been the longest in my life. I was thankful to have someone here with me though. Actually, there were three people.

**Flashback**

_We were still sitting on the floor of the airport and I was still tying to figure out where I knew him from. I decided I would just ask him, I can't really think straight right now._

"_I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Maya."_

"_Hi, Maya. Nice to meet you. I'm Nick" That was when it clicked. Nick Jonas. Jenny would die when I told her that Nick Jonas had run over to save her. _

"_You're form the Jonas Brothers, aren't you?" I asked, just to make sure._

"_Yeah," he replied. "Are you a fan?" his brown eyes met mine as he asked me that question, making me forget everything that had been going through my head._

_I quickly snapped out of my trance to answer his question. "Well, kind of. We're actually here to see your concert in San Clemente, for Jenny's birthday." I gestured towards Jenny's limp body as I spoke. "She was so excited to come; she is pretty much your biggest fan. So I've heard a lot about you, and seen a ton of pictures!"_

"_I hope they were good pictures," he said mockingly._

"_Of course they were," I replied in the same mocking tone._

_He smirked over at me, then looked back down at Jenny's body. "Do you think she'll be okay?" I asked, trying to keep the fear and desperation out of my voice._

"_I don't know," he replied. He was honest, and I was appreciative of that. Too often people lie to try to protect your feelings. "I called the ambulance and they should be here soon. They'll look after her, don't worry." He put a comforting arm around me, and in that moment that he held me, I knew once again that everything was going to be okay._

**End Flashback**

So, here I was. Sitting in the waiting room at the hospital with possibly the three most gorgeous boys I had ever seen.

Kevin, who I soon learned was the oldest of the three, was sitting across from me, reading the morning paper. He occasionally spoke to say some interesting bit of information about what was going on in the world, but otherwise he just kept to himself.

Joe, on the other hand, was bouncing all around the room. He is just so hyper! I don't think the three red bulls he got from the vending machine have really helped calm him down either. He is currently sitting on the floor, completely enthralled by the little bead- maze that is set out for little kids. It's kind of cute actually.

I'm starting to see why Jenny likes Nick so much. He just always seems so mature and controlled. I'm nearly going insane wondering what is going on with Jenny and he is the one that is able to completely calm me down. And that is not an easy task.

When I get really freaked out, like I am now, I can't stop moving. I have gone for about a million walks, and Nick always offers to come with me. He says it's just so that I don't get lost, but the way Kevin rolls his eyes every time he does something nice for me is telling me a different story.

Nick and I were sitting in the waiting room, in between an old lady that smells like prunes and cats and a little girl that keeps chewing on cotton balls. **(A/N That's from the best Christmas movie EVER- Elf. If you haven't seen it then you have to watch it. It's hilarious!)** We were talking quietly about school, music and pretty much everything in between, when we heard music.

_When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

_And in my hour of darkness_

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be._

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be. _

Nick looked around in confusion while I fumbled **(A/N Another AMAZING word!! Lol fumbled …) **through my purse to try to find my phone. I finally found it and looked at the screen: _Nate Calling. _

"Ohmigod. I completely forgot about him. He's gonna kill me," I mumbled in a rush. Nick's head snapped over to look at me.

"What? Who? No one's going to hurt you. I won't let them" he said putting an arm around me protectively. **(A/N Edward Cullen moment!) **

"Awww… thanks Nick," I said. I really was touched. No guy had ever said anything like that to me before- except my dad, but that doesn't really count.

I looked into his eyes for another moment before turning back to my phone. I answered with a weary "Hello?" while I waited for the lecture to begin.

**Nate's POV**

I was sitting on the floor of the men's bathroom while I waited for Maya to answer her phone. I had been in here for over two and a half hours and I still wasn't feeling any better.

My dad was sitting in the stall next to mine and he had been retching **(A/N once again- awesome word!) ** just as hard as I was. I was calling to check up on Maya, just to make sure that she and Jenny were okay. I had actually completely forgotten of their existence until about five minutes ago.

"Hello?" I heard Maya's voice. Her voice sounded weak, yet still just as beautiful, even over the phone.

"Hey," I replied. "I was just calling to make sure that you and Jenny are okay. You know…"

"Yeah, well, I'm okay. Jenny had a diabetic attack and went unconscious so I am currently sitting in the hospital waiting room with the Jonas Brothers."

"What? The Jonas Brothers? How… What…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, it's a pretty long story. I'll tell you the whole thing later. Anyways, where are you and your dad?"

I laughed shakily. "We're still at the airport. We've spent the last two and a half hours puking our guts out. My dad has to leave… he just got an e-mail from his boss that the conference has been moved to Boston. Since we came so early, he was expecting it to not be as big a deal as it is. His boss didn't know that he is already out here. We have to go home. And you and Jenny have to come too. I'm so sorry."

**So this took a twist that I wasn't completely expecting, and I really want to hear what you have to say. Especially if you think that this dragged on too long. I got really excited after I finished writing this so I'm going to put up chapter 10 right now too- just because I love you!! So REVIEW because I really need to know what you think! XOXO C♥**

_**P.S. The song is "Let It Be" by the Beatles**__**It's a really good song that everyone should listen to!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**As promised, chapter 10! **

**Maya's POV**

It was my turn to be speechless. "What? But… the concert… and…" Nick had been looking idly through a magazine, but when he heard mention of the concert his head once again snapped up to look at me. His beautiful brown eyes looked at me searchingly, wondering what had caused me so much confusion.

"One second, Nate. I need to fill Nick in on what's going on,"

"Okay," he replied

I turned to Nick. "So, here's the deal. Nate's dad, who is the chaperone for this trip, his conference that was supposed to be in Sandiego, just got moved to Boston. And he has to fly out immediately. So that means that Jenny and I have to go too, because the only people that we know that live down here are you guys, and I also met Ryan Sheckler on the plane… So Jenny and I are going to miss your concert, and… and…" I had started to cry. Nick just sat there and held me, letting me cry on his shoulder.

I heard Nate talking through my phone. Nick grabbed it and introduced him to Nate, explaining what had gone on since Jenny and I got off the plane.

While Nick was talking to Nate, the doctor came out and called me over to him. Kevin also got out of his chair and came over to see what the deal was, as he is like the adult here.

"So Jennifer is recovering, though she'll have to stay in the hospital overnight and most of the day tomorrow, just to make sure that her blood-sugar level is regular again."

I adjusted my dress and tried to look as grown-up as possible while all I could think was "_Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck." _

Kevin looked over at me and I think he saw the panic in my eyes. He probably heard the entire conversation I just had with Nick and the pickle we were in now.

"Okay doctor. Thank you for your time," the doctor nodded and walked back out of the room, while Kevin pulled me over to his seat. Nick and Joe also came over and sat with us.

"Okay guys, so here's what we're going to do since Maya and Jenny are supposed to go home in…"

"Nate said that his dad booked tickets for the next flight to Boston, it leaves at 8:30 tonight." Nick supplied

"Okay, so it's…" Kevin looked at his watch. "it's 2:30 now. That gives us six hours."

"So what are you planning, Mr. I-Think-I'm-So-Cool-Because-I'm-In-Charge-Here?" Joe popped his hip to the side and he looked so funny that Nick and I both burst out into fits of laughter.

Kevin looked like he was about to burst into laughter as well, but he pulled himself together and continued on. "Well, actually I was thinking that Maya and Jenny could stay at the hotel with us. That way, they won't miss their concert and it won't be any extra trouble to Nate's dad."

I looked at Nick, then at Kevin, then back to Nick. A huge smile spread over my face, and I saw the identical one spread over Nick's as well.

"OMIGOD! Are you kidding Kevin? You guys would actually do that for us?"

"Totally!" he replied, the superior look leaving his face and being replaced with a huge grin. "In the three hours that we've known you you've been pretty much the nicest fan that I've ever met. We would love to have you stay with us for a while. And your hotel rooms are already booked and paid for, so it works out perfectly!"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to jump up and down in circles. I was so excited! I was going to stay with the Jonas Brothers in California. How much more perfect can life get?

**Okay, so this chapter was shorter than the last one, but I just had to post it and this seemed like a logical place to stop. I love you guys and please keep reviewing!! I really want to know what you think! XOXO C♥**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so THANK YOU!! All my reviewers are AMAZING! I got 9 reviews for the last chapters so, once again, THANK YOU! Today is our 11****th**** snow day in like, a month and a half! It's crazy! So I'm writing because there's really nothing left to do! XO C♥**

**Maya's POV**

After my crazy jumping and screaming and "disrupting the peace" in the waiting room, the receptionist asked us to leave. She said that Jenny would be fine and was sleeping. We decided that we would go check- in at the hotel and come back later to see her.

In the car on the way to the hotel, I called Nate to fill him in on what was going on.

**Maya/**_Nate_

**Hey Nate! It's Maya!**

_Oh, hey Maya. I was wondering when you would be calling me back._

**Right… sorry about that, but the doctor came in, and…**

_Nah, I'm just kidding. It's no big deal. I understand._

**Great, thanks. So anyways, I talked to the boys and they said that we can stay at the hotel with them! And since Jenny has to stay at the hospital until tomorrow…**

_Really?! That's great! I'll ask my dad, one second._

**Okay!**

_Hey Maya? _

**Yeah? What did he say?**

_Well, he said that it's totally fine for you and Jenny to stay with the brothers…_

**REALLY?!?! That's awesome! Wait, you said Jenny and I, what about you?**

_Well, that's the problem. My dad said that I can't stay because I'm sick and he said that there isn't enough time for you guys to come and get me before our flight is out._

**What? But, you have to stay!**

_I know, it sucks. But there's nothing I can do! I mean, I've been sitting on the floor of this filthy bathroom for the last four HOURS. I feel like shit and…_

**Man, that sucks. I hope you feel better. And I hope that you're not too disappointed that you're going to miss the concert.**

_I'll live._

**You're so funny. But I'm really sorry, I have to go. We're at the hotel.**

_Okay, well, I guess I'll see you next week._

**Yea, loves ya!**

_Love you too. Bye._

**Bye. **

**Nate's POV**

After talking to Maya, I got up off the floor of the bathroom and went over to see my dad. He was curled around the toilet in the same position that he was in 20 minutes ago.

Maya would never know that I didn't even ask him if I could stay. It was better this way. I just don't think that I would be able to stand staying in a hotel room with a guy that she could very well be falling in love with.

This way, I can spend the week that she and Jenny are away getting over her. I'm tired of being in love with my best friend. It truly is the pits. You can't tell them, because it could mess up your friendship, but you also can't _not_ tell them, or else you'll have to live like this.

I woke my dad up and told him that it was time to go. It was 4:30 and I figured that we should probably get cleaned up and try to eat something before we got back on the plane. The whole time I was convincing myself that I ws making the right choice by letting Maya go.

**Maya's POV**

I was laying on my bed in the hotel room. It was a beautiful room. Jenny and I got a suite that was adjoined to the Jonas Brothers. I really can't believe my good luck. Not that my best friend had a diabetic attack or that my other best friend was going home before our vacation really even started, but that I was actually here, in California, texting Ryan Sheckler, my future husband #1, listening to the Jonas Brothers warm-up for their concert tonight.

It really is so unreal. Normally, I would ask for someone to pinch me, but not in this case. This time, I don't want to wake up.

I set my cellphone on the bedside table and stretched out in the sea of pillows and blankets that surrounded my body. I snuggled in and sighed. This really is like a dream come true.

I heard my cellphone buzz again and I quickly picked it up, hardly looking at the screen.

_Sorry, I g2g XOXO Ryan ♥ _

I sat up with a smile on my face. I had just been texting Ryan for over an hour. He was a really great guy, funny AND hott- what more can you ask for?

I stood up and adjusted my dress. It was a simple grey shirt-dress with black leggings. I also had on a long silver chain and had straightened my hair this morning which was now pulled up into a perky ponytail.

I walked over to the glass door that separated my room from the Jonas Brothers and walked into their room. Kevin was, once again reading the newspaper and Nick was sprawled across the bed, staring at the ceiling. Joe was nowhere to be found. I quietly walked over to the bed and sat down next to Nick, hugging my knees to my chest.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he replied. "Is your room okay?"

"Yeah, it's great,"

"That's good,"

"Maya, I hate to interrupt this enthralling discussion, but you might want to start getting ready. We have to leave in an hour and a half. Joe just left to get more hair gel and try to find my flat iron on the bus."

"What? Where are we going?" I asked, I was starting to get confused.

"To the concert, of course. You didn't actually think that we'd leave you in here alone, did you?" Nick asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

I stared at him, my eyes wide while I tried to comprehend what he had just said.

**YAY! So another chapter bites the dust- haha I was just listening to "Another One Bites The Dust". It's a song btw. Lol. So please review. Blah, blah, blah, you've heard it all before. Lol but I really do want to know what you think. So, click on that blue button and REVIEW! XO C♥**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay… well this chapter is just a short filler. I just felt like writing- so I wrote this. Mhm… so enjoy! XO C♥**

**Maya's POV**

After sitting in a trance for about a minute, Nick snapped me out of it.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah," I replied. "I just wasn't expecting that. I mean, with Jenny… and Nate…" I trailed off. Jenny was lying in a hospital somewhere and I was going to a Jonas Brothers concert? Nate was on his way home and I was living the life in California? What kind of a friend am I?

"Well, what do you want to do?" Nick asked. "We can't leave you here alone for the five hours that we'll be at the concert. I just figured that you would rather do that, than sit beside Jenny's bed and watch her sleep. And what else can you do about Nate? He's not allowed to stay and there isn't really any point in going to the airport, he'll be gone by the time we get there."

I considered this for a moment. Nick was right; there wasn't really anything I can do for either of them now. I might as well just enjoy my vacation as best I can without them.

I sat up and looked Nick in the eyes. "You know what? You're right. There isn't anything that I can do for either of them now so I might as well enjoy myself," I looked over at Kevin. "How long do I have to get ready?"

"Umm…" he looked at the clock on the table beside me. "About an hour and a half."

"Okay. Don't disturb me unless it's an emergency. I really have to focus if I'm going to pull this off," I replied, trying to figure out how much time I was going to have in the shower. The boys gave me confused looks but I was in too much of a rush to really care.

I ran back to my room and started digging through my suitcase. I mumbled to my self "towel, toothbrush, straightener, shampoo, towel, toothbrush, straightener, shampoo," as I grabbed my things and ran to the bathroom. I basically hopped in and out of the shower, I was so fast. It only took me five minutes, but the whole time I was chanting, "lather, rinse, repeat, lather, rinse, repeat,"

Once I was out of the shower, I wrapped myself up in my towel and ran over to the blow-dryer. When I tried to turn it on, nothing happened. I kept trying to turn it on, with nothing happening. I was about to scream in frustration, when I remembered that the boy's probably had a blow-dryer too. I made sure that my towel was wrapped securely around my body before grabbing my straightener and running over to their room.

I burst through the door, causing both boys to look up in alarm. The look quickly changed to embarrassment when they realized that I wasn't wearing any clothes under my towel.

"Can I use your blow-dryer? The one in my room is broken and I _need _to dry and straighten my hair. And I don't have a lot of time left…"

"Yeah, sure," Kevin replied. Nick was still looking at me with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

"Hey Curly," I teased, as I was walking past him. "Wake-up!" with that I walked into the bathroom and closed the door to the sound of Kevin saying "Yeah, _Curly," _followed by a loud thump and the sound of a struggle.

It took me about half an hour to finish my hair before I walked back to my room to get changed and put on some make-up. I grabbed my patchwork halter dress from Aeropostale and my make-up bag before heading into the bathroom to finish getting ready. **(A/N this is an actual dress and it is GORGEOUS!!) **

About another half an hour later I was finally ready to go. I sprayed some perfume, grabbed my purse and stuffed it with the essentials and slid into my navy flats before heading next door once again.

The boys looked all ready to go and were just chilling, playing video games and reading the paper (still) in Kevin's case.

"Okay guys" I said, announcing my presence. "I'm ready to go!"

All three boys looked up at me, then froze. I looked down at myself. "What's the matter?" I asked confusedly.

"N-nothing," Nick stuttered, turning pink and looking away. Kevin followed his lead and also looked back at his newspaper, though I saw his ears turning a bit pink. Joe isn't really one to 'follow the pack' though.

"What Nick's trying to say is, 'you're a babe'" Joe said. I looked at him, blushing. When I turned to look at Nick though, I realized that the pink my cheeks had flushed was nothing compared to the tomato red of his entire face.

Joe looked over at him and grinned like an eight-year- old that just got a new bike. "See what I mean? He's totally in love with you."

Nick stood up. "I am not. Now stop trying to… well whatever you're trying to do- STOP IT!" With that, he stormed out of the room, mumbling something about 'stupid brothers' and 'I'll be in the limo'.

"Okay guys, time to go. Do you have everything you need Maya?"

"Yeah, I think so" I replied digging through my purse again. "Yep, everything's here. Let's go."

"Great. And Joe, don't forget your tambourine again."

"That was one time!" he whined, "and there was an extra already there!"

"Still…"

"Whatever. Let's blow this popsicle stand," Joe said, leaping off the bed and heading towards the door. "Hey Maya, I'll race you down the stairs!"

"I don't know… I don't have the best luck with stairs…"

"Come on! It'll be fun! And I promise I won't let you fall. I'll be in front of you anyways. There's no WAY that you'll be able to beat me in that dress and those shoes." I knew he was just mocking me to get me to race him, but I still fell for it.

"What the hell. You're on!" We raced down the hall, overturning two of the maid's carts and causing quite a few people to give us nasty glares.

I reached the end of the hall, flew down the stairs and slammed right into…

**AHAHA! Who did she slam in to? You'll never guess! Mwah haha!! I'm diabolical!! And the only way that you'll get an update is if you review!! Haha! So click that bluish/purplish button and tell me what you think!**

**XOXO C♥**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay y'all!! (lol I'm totally not southern…lol) anyways.. thanks for all the amazing reviews!! You guys are amazing!! And thank-you to Rhea for the inspiration in my kitchen at 10:56 tonight. It's 11:07 right now and I just had to write before I forgot this amazing idea!! So thanks!! Loves- C**

_Recap_

"_What the hell. You're on!" We raced down the hall, overturning two of the maid's carts and causing quite a few people to give us nasty glares._

_I reached the end of the hall, flew down the stairs and slammed right into…_

**Maya's POV**

I looked up into the blue-green eyes of the one and only… Ryan Sheckler.

He looked down at me, the shock and confusion almost completely covered by the happiness that filled his eyes. I felt a smile spreading across my face as launched myself into his open arms.

He encased me in a huge bear hug and I couldn't help letting a little giggle escape my lips.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still smiling.

"Well, some fan girls found my address and are standing in front of my house, so I had to come here to hide out." **(A/N Okay, this is totally random, but why else would Ryan Sheckler be climbing the staircase in a hotel, in his hometown?) **

"Oh, that makes sense!" I replied, finally pulling away from our hug. Not a second after I pulled back from the safeness of Ryan's hug, did something slam into my back- causing me to fall back into Ryan's arms. I had forgotten something at the top of the stairs. Joe.

"Yo, my homieo. Who's the hottie?" he asked me, trying to be gangster and casual, though I could see the curiosity burning behind his eyes.

"Well, my homieo, this is Ryan Sheckler," I was still laughing at Joe's gangster greeting, but his response when he found out that he was in the presence of Ryan Sheckler was priceless.

He started jumping up and down and yelling "Ohmygawd! It's Ryan Sheckler! Dude, your work is amazing!" Ryan looked a little taken a back.

"Oh, right. Sorry Ryan, I always forget introductions. This is Joe—"

"Joe Jonas, at your service," Joe cut in, pulling himself together long enough to stick his hand out. But Ryan didn't shake his hand. "Dude, don't leave me hangin'" Joe said, back to his normal, insane self. It was Ryan that I was worried about.

He was standing there, looking at- no, staring at- Joe. Joe waved his hand in front of Ryan's face, turning to me. "Is he broken?"

"I don't know. This is odd." I thought for a minute, twiddling my fingers like an evil genius. **(A/N LOL S!!) **"Okay. I think we should just take him out to the lobby and find him a seat. I don't think that this is normal. He must really love your music!" I tried to grin at Joe, though the worry couldn't be hidden.

"So how do you know this guy anyway?" Joe asked as I held the door open for him.

"We sat beside each other on the plane on the way here. And I've been in love with him for years. I hope he never sees my bedroom. It might scar him a little bit!" I finished with a giggle.

"Hmmm…" Joe said and he actually looked deep in thought. I guess everyone has their moments, right?

"What?

"Oh, nothing. I'm just trying to imagine Nick's reaction when he sees how close you are to Ryan. I mean, come on! You now have two hot, famous, teenage heartthrobs in love with you. And I know that Nick _will_ fight for you- if he likes you as much as I think he does."

As we were sitting, a still dormant, Ryan on a couch in the lobby Nick walked over to us. His approach finally woke Ryan out of his trance and he pulled me down on to the couch beside him. Nick and Joe sat in the armchairs that they pulled over.

"Ryan, this is Nick Jonas. Nick, this is Ryan Sheckler."

"Hey," they both grunted, shaking hands.

"Sooo…" I started, after a good five minutes of silence. I looked over at Joe and he looked as uncomfortable as I felt. Nick and Ryan were busy shooting death glares at each other.

"This isn't awkward at all…" Joe trailed off.

This is going to be a looong vacation.

**So I hope you liked it. Shout outs to Kat, Tarra, S, Kelsey, Brianna, Rhea and all the other AMAZING people who leave me AMAZING reviews. You are all AMAZING!!! Lol as you can tell, I'm in an AMAZING review, even though it is midnight!! Lol so please keep up the reviews- and I love the longer ones!! Loves! C♥**


	14. Chapter 14

**YO MY HOMIEOS!! Lol RANDOM!! Okay well, anyways, here's Chapter 14. sorry I haven't updated for a while but it's Spring Break, and it was my birthday, and… well you know!! **

**And I promised beautified butterfly that I'd put this in so READ HER STORY!!! Mhm so that's all that I have to say other than…… ENJOY!!**

**Nick's POV **

I sat there, glaring at Him. And no, I don't mean God, I mean practically the devil himself. _"Ryan Sheckler" _ even in my thoughts, I sneered his name.

What are the chances that I would have to compete against Ryan Sheckler for Maya. I mean, come on. Even if he's hardly even said anything or broken the staring competition that we seem to be locked in since I got here, I could tell that he likes Maya.

Honestly though, who wouldn't? With her sleek brown hair, deep chocolate eyes and kindness seeming to ooze **(A/N lol awesome word… ooze…) **out of her pores. And she was exactly like me. Not _him. _She's the exact opposite of him, at least, as far as I can tell.

I looked over at Maya, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled over all of us. "Maya," I said, causing her to look up, "We need to go if we're going to make the concert. And it's kinda important that we're not late, seeing how we're the ones performing."

"Right, okay. Let's go," she stood up, only to be pulled back down on the couch.

"What? You're leaving already? I thought that maybe we could hang out or something tonight," Ryan said.

Maya looked back and forth, from Ryan to me and Joe, who had come to my side.

"Well… I kind of already promised Nick and Joe and Kevin that I'd go to their concert…"

"Oh, I get it. As soon as you find someone better than the pro-skateboarder that you met on a plane, you jet? Yeah, I think that I totally get it." Ryan gave Maya a look. I think that it was supposed to be hurt, but I could see right through it. This guy was no good. I could feel it.

Maya opened her mouth to protest, but I beat her to it. "Dude, you don't know what you're talking about. Maybe Maya just flew a few thousand miles to see this concert. Did you think of that? That maybe she already had plans that you are interfering with?" I was getting really pissed off. Who did this guy think he is? I've seen his show a few times and he just seems like a whiny brat that can skateboard.

For a minute, Ryan looked really stunned. He started to raise his fist and I, having a total blonde moment, actually asked myself, "_Why is he raising his fist? That doesn't make any…" _my thoughts were rudely interrupted by his fist making contact with the side of my face.

I stumbled back, the force of the blow pushing me off balance. I heard Maya utter a quiet shriek, followed by a loud _SLAP_ but I was too disoriented to understand the meaning of it all. Joe caught me before I hit the ground and sat me back down on the couch. I heard Big Rob **(A/N that is their bodyguard's name, right?) **come over and start to give Ryan heck, and I couldn't help but smile to myself. He was really gonna get it.

I felt someone kneel beside me and I opened my eyes, waiting a few seconds for the world to stop spinning around me.

"Hey," I heard Maya whisper. "I'm so sorry. I… it's all my fault. I'm so-" I cut her off. She sounded so close to tears, it made my heart lurch. She shouldn't cry.

I tried to sit up, but she pushed me back down. "Just lay here for a few more minutes. Pull yourself back together."

"Meh, I'm fine," she looked at me skeptically. "Really. There's only one of you again," I chuckled slightly, sitting myself back upright.

"Okay…" Maya sounded like she didn't believe me but she had no time to protest because Joe and Kevin came over. Well, Joe skipped, but Kevin walked.

"Dude, are you okay?" Joe asked. "You got hit pretty hard. That boarder's got guns!" I looked over at Ryan. Joe was right, he did have pretty big muscles. But oddly, I wasn't afraid of him. I was angry. Angry that he felt like he could control Maya. Angry that he tried to punch me out. I was really mad.

I stood up and walked over to Ryan. He looked up, and seeing me standing there, his eyes turned cold and hard. "Whadda want shortie?" he snarled at me. Maya came over and put a hand on each of our chests.

"Boys," she murmured, "Don't do this. Especially not here. I don't want you guys to get hurt."

We both shrugged back, but I was still seething. I stood there, glaring at Ryan for about a minute. He glared right back at me. It was almost as if he was daring me to punch him. He started to crack his knuckles and he got an evil glint in his eye.

He started to walk towards me, shoving Maya out of the way. She looked terrified. I know that I should have felt scared too, but I just wanted this guy gone. He slowly raised his fist, but I beat him to the punch. Literally.

My fist made contact with his mouth at the same time his fist made contact with mine. We both stumbled back, making sure that nothing was hurt or broken.

Maya stared at us with shock and hurt in her eyes. "Maya..." Ryan and I both said at the same time.

"No. Don't 'Maya' me. I thought you guys were my friends! I thought that you would… would…" she broke down in tears. That made my heart jump to my throat. I took a step towards her, forgetting that she was angry with me. Forgetting that it was my fault that she was so upset. Forgetting everything other than _"I have to help her. She shouldn't cry" _

When I was within arms reach of her, she pushed me and Ryan away in a single gesture and bolted towards the elevators. Kevin ran over calling "Wait, Maya! What about the concert!?"

I turned to Joe and he said, "Well that was really smooth. A very good way to show off your muscles." He flashed me a smile. "Come on, we have to go. The concert is in about and hour."

"But what about Maya?"

"Come on dude, do you really think she'll come now? Let Kevin look after that. It'll be okay."

He put a hand on my shoulder and led me out the large front doors of the hotel. Before I was blinded by the flashing lights of the hundreds of cameras surrounding me, I got a fleeting look at Maya's face. Pink and tear-stained, it was still the most beautiful face that I had seen in a long time.

**Okay, so there's chapter 14!! I hope you all enjoyed it!! I'm still undecided though, so do you think that Maya should be with Ryan, Nick or Nate? I really want REVIEWS!!!! And I'm thinking of posting another JoBro story, so keep your eyes peeled for that!! And Happy Leprechaun Day!! Lmao Loves!! C♥**

**PS- Please REview**


	15. Chapter 15

**Helloooo! So, I posted a new JB story! It's called "When It Rains" and I would really appreciate if you guys would Read it and Review! Thanks! And thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I think this one's just going to be a filler… but I'm not really sure yet. So ENJOY!**

**Maya's POV**

I pushed Ryan and Nick and bolted towards the elevator. I could hear footsteps behind me, but I didn't slow down. I didn't want to talk to anyone. 

This was supposed to be the best vacation of my life. Yet here I am, running through the hotel lobby with tears streaming down my face. One of my best friends was in the hospital and the other was on a plane, heading home. "It's not supposed to be like this," I cried as I waited for an elevator.

I heard someone come up behind me and I turned, my hand ready to slap if it was Nick or Ryan. But I quickly dropped my hand when I realized that it was Kevin. 

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Not really. But I'll survive," I replied, forcing a smile.

He grinned back at me. "I'm guessing you're not coming to the concert?" 

"I'm kinda pissed at Nick right now. I don't really think that I would be able to sit through that concert. I'm going to go for a swim instead to clear my head."

He looked at me oddly, then nodded his head. "Do you have my number? Or Nick's or Joe's? In case you need to get a hold of us?" 

"No, I don't," I replied, pulling out my phone. "Here, put in your number," he took my phone and punched in his number then handed my phone back.

"If you need anything, anything at all, don't be afraid to call. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Kevin. I hope you guys have a great concert!" 

"Thanks. And have a good swim," he chuckled slightly before turning around to join Joe and Nick who I noticed had already left.

"See you later!" I waved before climbing on to the elevator. When I arrived on the 10th floor, I hopped out and headed to my room. I changed into my bathing suit, grabbed my towel, goggles and swim cap and headed out the door, pulling on my shorts and flip- flops. 

When I arrived on deck, I was pleased to see that the pool was empty. I claimed a table on deck and left all my things there. When I dove into the pool, it was instant relief. All my worries floated to the surface of the pool as I swam deeper and deeper. I pushed of the bottom and rocketed to the surface, gasping for air. 

I lay there, floating on the surface, assessing my "Situation". It seemed as though Nick Jonas and Ryan Sheckler were both in love with me. Last week, even yesterday, it would have been a no-brainer on who to choose, seeing how being friends with both of them wasn't going to work. But now that I have gotten to know Ryan Sheckler, he's not who I thought he was. He really is the pompous jerk that Jenny has always told me he is. I mean, he's a great guy and all, just not who I thought he was. 

Nick, also is exactly the way Jenny has been telling me he is. He's that sweet, quiet, modest boy that everyone thinks he is. But, if I choose him, then I will hurt Jenny. I know that she will totally freak out when she finds out that we're staying with the Jonas Brothers, but I don't want her to get mad because Nick seems to have a crush on me.

What the hell am I going to do?

After swimming a few more lengths, I hopped out of the pool. I was going to just relax on deck for a while, but that plan was squashed when I heard my stomach growling. I pulled my shorts back on and headed to the elevator. On the way upstairs, I stopped at the gift shop to get some food. I grabbed a box of cereal- Corn Bran Squares, **(A/N the BEST cereal on the planet!) **a jar of peanut butter, a few granola bars and a bottle of water. 

I quickly paid and headed for the elevators, once again. I was half-way there when I noticed Ryan standing in front of the entrance to the stairs. He was just standing there. I tried to sneak by without him noticing me, but I've never had much luck with the whole "undercover agent trying to sneak past quietly" thing. 

Of course, he noticed me and came over. "Hey," he said quietly. "I'm really sorry for… well, you know," I tired my hardest to ignore him, but his eyes can work wonders.

"Right, like I care," I replied harshly, turning away.

"I know you're probably really mad right now… but…" 

You know what Ryan? I really don't care what you have to say. Okay? I used to think that I was going to marry you, that you were the bet guy on the planet. When I met you, I was so excited. I thought, 'This is my chance. I'm going to make him fall for me and we can have thee happily-ever-after that I always dreamed of.' But I don't want that anymore, at least, not with you, not now. You don't have any real respect for me, and that's something that I need. Okay? So just _Leave Me Alone!_" by the time I finished this little rant I felt much better. I turned on my heel and marched over to the elevator.

As I turned, I could have sworn that I heard Ryan mutter "I love you too," but when I turned around, he was gone. I shook that thought out of my head and returned to my room to get ready for the boys' return.

**So this chapter was a bit shorter, but this seemed like a logical place to end it. And I'll bring Jenny back into the story in the next chapter. (I got a few people asking about when she would come back into the story.) SO basically, please review. And I still want to know who you want Maya to be with! So… REVIEW! Loves! Xo C♥**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jenny's POV**

I woke up to a bright light and a loud beeping noise. _"Oh great," _I thought. _"I'm dead." _I tried to sit up and look around, but I was attached to a bunch of machines and was unable to move.

After a few minutes of struggling, I gave up and just sat back, looking at the ceiling. I had counted 138 spots on the roof when a perky nurse wearing brightly-coloured scrubs came in.

"Oh! You're up! I'll go get the doctor, just hang tight, sweetie!" with that, she left again, letting me to start re-counting the spots on the roof. I heard a buzzing from the night-table beside my bed. I looked over, it was a text for Nate.

_**R u awake yet? I need 2 talk 2 u. Call me.**_

I was able to manipulate my body so I could reach my phone. I checked the clock. 8:30am. I wondered why Nate was texting me so early, but I figured it must be important. I pressed the speed-dial for his number and waited. After four rings, he answered.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Hey, are you okay? What do you need to talk to me about? Where are-" he cut me off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm at the airport in Toronto,"

"What? Why?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about. I can't tell you the exact details, I'm sure Maya will tell you when she gets there, but I flew home. I was sick and my dad's conference got moved to Boston. Maya stayed with you, but I came home with my dad," he replied.

"So Maya's by herself?"

"Not exactly… that's the part that I can't tell you."

"Okay. I think I get it. But you still haven't told me why you needed to talk to me,"

"Well, I was getting there. It's about Maya…"

"She didn't like, die or something did she?"

"NO! Stop cutting me off! This is hard enough without you constantly interrupting me!"

"Okay! Sorry! What do you need to say?!"

"Do you think you can keep Maya from calling me for the rest of the time that you guys are there? I'm going to do my best to get over her and it won't exactly help if she's constantly calling and texting me."

"What do you mean 'you're going to try to get over her'"

"I… I'm in love with her. But I don't want to be, especially since it's unrequited,"

I was silent. I couldn't believe it. Nate was in love with Maya. I had suspected it for a while, I just didn't think that Nate would come straight out and tell me.

"Umm… yeah. I think I can try to keep her from calling you. No guarantees though,"

"Thank you so much Jenny!"

"Sure, no problem,"

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I feel totally fine. What happened to me, anyway? I just woke up in the hospital, all alone. What am I missing?"

"Well, apparently you didn't take your insulin yesterday and you had a diabetic attack in the middle of the airport. You went unconscious. You're really lucky that…"

"I'm really lucky that what?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you. I promise you'll know soon enough. Maya will tell you the whole story."

"Okay…" I was really curious. What couldn't Nate tell me? We were both silent for a few minutes, until the doctor came in.

"Nate, the doctor's back. I gotta go. But I'll talk to you later and I'll do my best with Maya,"

"Okay, I hope you're okay. Call me soon,"

"Yep. Of course!"

"And Jenny?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"No problemo! Bye!"

"Bye." With that, I hung up my phone and turned to the doctor. He had brown scruffy hair and was wearing normal, teal scrubs.

"Okay, Jenny. So, we were able to get your blood sugar back up. You should be fine, we'll be able to release you tonight,"

"That's great, Doctor…"

"Pain,"

"Riiight. Dr. Pain. Thanks for everything,"

"No problem. You need to make sure you keep on top of your insulin though, we don't want you to have to be in here again, for this purpose."

"Yep, I'll look after it. Thanks Dr. Pain!" he gave me a quick nod before heading back out of the room, scribbling something on his clipboard.

About an hour later, I heard a knock on my door. Maya's head poked in.

"Hey! I'm so glad you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Umm... pretty good I guess. How are you? I heard from Nate that you have some pretty big news?"

"Yeah! So, I'll start at the beginning. Nate already told you how he was sick, and then you had the attack and everything?"

"Yeah. That was pretty much where he stopped,"

"Okay, so you were unconscious on the floor of the airport, and I was sitting beside you, in tears, because I didn't know what to do. Plus, there was this huge mob of people walking past, and I had NO idea what was going on,"

"Okaaay,"

"SO anyways, all of a sudden, this guy jumps out of the crowd and runs over to me. At first I thought he looked slightly familiar, but I couldn't place him. He started asking me questions and stuff, about your diabetes and everything. I was still really freaked out, this random guy was asking me all these questions and stuff about you, but I just wanted help,"

"Argg!! Just tell me who the guy was already!" I was starting to get a bit impatient.

"I have a better idea, I'll show you," she replied mysteriously. "BOYS!" she called. At that moment, three heads appeared at the door. I sat there for a moment, not really understanding what was going on. I recognized the boys immediately, but I couldn't believe that they were actually standing in my hospital room.

"Hey," they said, in perfect harmony.

"Hey," I replied softly, pushing back the tears that were threatening to overflow.

"I'm Nick and these are my brothers, Kevin and Joe,"

"I know," I replied stupidly. They all laughed, finally snapping me out of my trance. "What I meant to say, was 'Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Jenny."

"They laughed a bit more, before Kevin suddenly perked up. "Hey, do you guys smell that?" Nick and Joe rolled their eyes. "Starbucks. Two floors down. Come on boys." He said, grabbing Nick's arm and heading to the door.

"Do you ladies want anything?" Joe asked in perfect imitation of a french waiter.

"Yeah, I'll have a strawberry frap. Jenny?" Maya replied, looking at me.

"I'm not allowed to eat anything yet. But thanks!" With that, Joe nodded and left.

It was silent for a minute, before I remembered Nate's request.

"Hey Maya, I talked to Nate, and he said to please not call him for the rest of the week."

"Why not?"

"Umm… something about his minutes and his mom. I'm not really sure what, he didn't really explain,"

"Ohh. Okay," she didn't really seem convinced, but it would have to do I had never been a very good liar.

_Were one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away—_

Maya's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she said.

"I'm sorry, I can't talk right now. Please call back later,"

"Okay, thank you. Good-bye."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"It was…" she was cut off by the boys returning with their drinks. "Never mind, I'll tell you later," she replied, grabbing her drink from Nick.

I looked at the three boys, still in shock that I was actually here, in San Clemente with the Jonas Brothers. It was totally unreal.

**Heyy everyone!1 I'm really sorry, I haven't updated in, like, forever. I've been really busy. Thanks to B and Rhea, for finally making me write. I'm kind of suffering from writers block, so if you guys have any ideas as to what you want to have happen, let me know. And please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XO C**

**PS, the song is Seventeen Forever by Metro Station.**


End file.
